Familial Relations
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Arthur's world is turned upside down when someone from his past comes back into his life again. But how does another Holby resident react when a ghost from the past appears?


Hi guys. This is my first Holby City fanfiction. I love this programme to death. Dom might just be my spirit animal. It features an OC who has a connection to a few of the characters in the programme. This is all the BBC's writers and programmers. I did not write Holby City. This is a work of fiction including some of the characters. Please read and I hope you enjoy.

Rosie xx

* * *

 **An Old Face**

"Don't let go Jack" uttered Rose as she looked down at her frozen beloved.

"No!" Dom yelled at the TV, launching a piece of unpopped kernel at the small screen.

"Calm down Dom it's only a movie" Arthur chuckled as he came back into the sitting room carrying a cup of tea.

"But she let's go, the bitch" Dom sneered as he flicks over the channel. The familiar tone of Friends blares into the living room. Dom smiles.

"See this is more like it, oh how I do love American sitcoms and their witty humour" Dom commented as he tucked his onesie covered feet under him. There was a loud knock at the door. Arthur jumped up and clamoured for the door, slamming it open and into his face.

"If it's Zosia, tell her it's Dig and Dom's onesie night and to piss off" Dom groaned.

"Careful Artie. Don't break something" The voice chuckled heartily. Arthur looked at the figure in the door. A woman in her late twenties stood in the doorway bundled in a thick burgundy coat wheeling luggage behind her. Her dark brown eyes shone through the rims of her designer glasses. Chocolate curls sat on her shoulders on the fur rim of the expensive looking coat."Mel?" Arthur asked shocked.

"What? Surprised to see me little brother." She smiled as she enveloped him in a tight, warm hug. Clicking forward in her heeled boots.

Arthur pulled away from the hug. He looked confused through his bespectacled eyes.

"Last I heard you were in Switzerland with Sebastian" He huffed uttering Sebastian.

"The Swiss are not as fun as the British. I'm home for good now. I just need somewhere to stay until I can find a place of my own." She said softly. Flicking her fringe out of her eyes.

"Are you going to introduce us 'Artie'?" Dom sniggered.

"Dom. Melanie Louise Henderson nee Digby, my older sister. Mel, Dom my..." Arthur blushed.

"Boyfriend" Dom finished. Mel chuckled.

"Artie stopped chasing skirts and went for...onesies" She smiled, laughing. Arthur had gone a dark shade of red by this time.

"Oh come on Diggers, have a bit of humour. I'm Dom, his roommate, best friend, drinking buddy and fellow doctor. And since our other roommate moved out with her hunky doctor boyfriend there is a free room. If your into onesie nights and a few drinks at Albie's" Dom said to Mel.

"I assume Artie didn't tell you that we used to raid our fathers scotch stash every Friday and build a fort in the ballroom pretending we were in the Crimean. Sometimes Artie here was Miss Nightingale" Mel slumped on the sofa. Arthur closed the door and dragged in her bags.

"Oh I love you already Mel" Dom chuckled hugging Mel.

Arthur smiled, his sister was back finally. He had really hated her now he assumed ex husband Sebastian Henderson, he was a thug, always having too tight a grip on her waist at parties and giving her a dirty look when she talked to him. He was glad she was back, but for now he would keep his sceptical thoughts to himself.

"I'll show you to your room Mel" He smiled as he tugged her luggage to Zosia's old room. He turned on the light. A buzz came from inside Mel's pocket, then another.

"Are you going to get that?" Arthur asked.

"It's probably just the phone company informing me that I have changed into another country" She lied.

"If you don't mind Artie. I'll turn in early. Lovely to see you again little brother" She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you Mel" Artie sighed. They had been so close as children. Mel had been Arthur's inspiration to become a doctor and so he did. She had been his best friend. And then she had left for Switzerland with her new husband and he hadn't seen her in 5 years.

"Sleep well" He kissed her forehead and left the room. Once he was gone she took out her phone. 20 missed calls. 23 missed messages. She scrolled through the endless texts that Sebastian had sent her.

* * *

 _ **From Sebastian:**_

 _ **Where are you bitch?!**_

 _ **Passport gone. Everything gone.**_ _ **Where are you?!**_

 _ **You can't run from me Melanie**_

 _ **I will find you**_

* * *

She turned the phone off quickly and hid it under the mattress.

What was she going to do? What would Arthur say?

* * *

Thanks for reading. Critism are accepted. This was a brain child, a plot bunny. I don't know if I'll run with it. Please review if you think I should carry it on.

Many thanks,

Rosie xx


End file.
